


Special Delivery

by xDomino009x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Ice Cream, One Shot, Tracer has a sweet tooth, Widowtracer, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Amelie drops by Lena's apartment to drop off something vital. It's an unexpected surprise, but a nice one all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short one shot, Widowtracer this time cos I thought I'd give these guys a go.  
> Please enjoy the read!

The whole time she’d known her, Lena Oxton had been in possession of a very strong sweet tooth. When she’d been working with Overwatch, Amélie had seen it get her in trouble with the other members over their specifically labelled puddings. Now, she wasn't working with Overwatch - she wasn't working with anyone anymore - but she had still seen Lena get in trouble over her addiction to sweets and sugary foods.

With a sigh she looked at the pink and white striped tub in her hands and squeezed the trigger for her grappling hook to extend. It latched onto the decoration on the edge of the roof and she smirked. 

People really did make this too easy.

With very little effort she lowered herself down, head first, over the side of the building. Rappelling was easy once you knew how, and she’d been doing it for years. She caught glimpses of people through their windows, watching TV or sleeping or reading books. She was surprised how many of them were still awake this late, or rather this early in the morning. But here she was, with one hand freezing from the cold that made its way through the thin cardboard.

She smiled as she looked in through the right window. The girl sat inside with her back to the outside world, watching one of her romantic comedy films with a deep bowl of crisps inside her crossed legs. 

Such a foolish girl.

Amélie knocked her knuckles against the glass. It rattled in its frame. Inside, Lena jumped and dropped the crisps over the floor. She leaped to her feet and strolled over to the window with a happy smile on her face, even if she was blushing after spilling the crisps all over the floor.

When the window opened Amélie had to move, then swing herself inside. The smell of cheese and onion wafted towards her from the pile of food on the carpeted floor.

“Bonjour cherie.” She didn't move to kiss her, worried the taste of the crisps would still be on her breath, but instead she handed the tub over to her.

Lena took it with some confusion, but she seemed grateful all the same.

“I… thought you’d want this,” the assassin offered as her feeble reasoning. The ice cream had left her hand slightly damp, and she wiped it on the back of her thigh before running it over her hair. It was tied up in it’s usual ponytail.

With a laugh Lena popped the lid off the tub and wiped her finger over the top of the ice cream. She licked the tip of her finger and grinned. Amélie knew what her favourite was. With a sigh she put it down on the windowsill and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “Who crawls in through a girl’s window at four in the morning to deliver ice cream?”

Amélie shrugged and put her hands on Lena’s waist. “Apparently I do.”

“You do,” Lena agreed, pecking Amélie’s cheek. Her skin wasn't as cold as the ice cream, but it was still cool against her skin. When she moved back her face was covered in confusion again. “Why were you out here anyway?”

With another shrug Amélie replied, “I didn't like being all the way across the city.” she tried to sound nonchalant, but it did little co cover up how sappy she just sounded. She hated it, and how Lena caused her to say these things.

“It’s safer that way, love.” Lena reached up to brush a strand of hair from the assassin’s amber eyes.

Amélie nodded, “Oui,” and kissed her.they took their time, standing by the window and walking back towards the couch in front of the TV. The noise of the show had faded into the distance.

Amélie felt hands sliding down over the small of her back.

The crunch of crisps underfoot shocked them both. They broke apart. Amélie scowled down at the floor while Lena laughed and nudged them to the side with her bare feet. Instead of going back to their kissing, the two of them hopped onto the couch and Lena grabbed the ice cream.

They were settled down and comfortable before Lena piped up. “We need spoons, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading this guys! Any thoughts, feel free to throw them in the comments :3


End file.
